Falling from Grace
by thatonepersonwiththatonething2
Summary: Sam and Dean just ended a hunt. Dean goes back to the apartment to relax. Castiel decides to keep Dean company...


_Woosh._

Dean already knew what was coming when he turned around, but when he turned and saw those bright blue eyes looking at him and a slight smirk on the angel's face he jumped a bit. It still baffled him how unrealistically beautiful Castiel really was. Cas always stood way too close, which Dean didn't mind, but he could never let anyone else know it.

"Hello, Dean." said the angel. With a shy smile on his face he walked over to the couch and sat down, it was almost robotic.

"Damnit Cas! I thought I told you not to pop up so close to my face!"

Cas ignored Dean's comment and looked around the room.

"Where's Sam?"

Dean walked over to the fridge that was in the corner of the apartment that smelled of faint perfume and sweat.

"He's closing up a job. Haunted toasters."

Cas tilted his head to the side and squinted his eyes a bit. Dean caught his look and, amused, almost smiled a little. Instead he twisted open the beer in his hand and took a long swig.

"Yeah, don't ask."

Dean walked over to his bed and sat down and looked at Castiel. Cas stared directly back into Dean's eyes, and when it got too uncomfortable Dean took another swig of his beer and kicked off his shoes. He sat his beer on the floor beside the bed and stretched, cracking his knuckles and grunting. Cas was looking at Dean's exposed belly, and when Dean pulled his shirt down and bent down to pick up his beer, he caught Castiel's stare.

Ahem. Dean cleared his throat. "So, what's the great news this time?"

"News? I don't understand." Cas squinted his eyes again.

Dean loved it when he did that. He loved that he had to explain things to Castiel. It made him feel smart and needed, like someone actually depended on him. It wasn't like that with Sam. Sam was smart and didn't need him to explain things to him, if anything Sam explained things to him.

"No Cas. I mean, why are you here?"

Cas laid back on the couch, as if to relax, but his body was still stiff.

"I just wanted to check up on you. Heaven is no longer hostile, for now."

Dean stood up and walked over to the T.V and turned it on. His phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Yeah Sammy? What happened? Where are you?"

Dean didn't think anything had happened, he just hoped he had some type of exuse to leave because the room was so tense with Castiel's presence he could hardly take it

"Dean, nothing's wrong. I'm at Sarah's…"

Sarah was the girl with the, no longer haunted, toaster. There was a pause and Dean was waiting for Sam to say more, but when he didn't he got the point. This was Sam saying, "don't wait up for me".

"Ok. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Dean hung up the phone with a satisfied grin on his face. He tried not to give Sammy a hard time when he finally shacked up with a girl because Sam was always work and no play. He deserved a little fun every once and a while.

"Sam is with a girl?"

Dean turned to look at Cas, his eyebrow raised.

"How did you.."

"I'm a celestial being Dean, my hearing is impeccable." And Cas turned his attention back to the T.V which was set on The Discovery Channel. A lion was chasing a zebra and was gaining on it fast.

"Well aren't you special." Dean mumbled and plopped down on the couch next to Castiel. He propped his legs up on the center table and took another drink of his now warm beer. They watched for a while, Dean noticing the lack of space between his arm and Cas's. But finally Cas broke the silence. He was making his confused face again.

"The mating between the lion and the lioness is very…strange. Why does he bite her head like that?"

Dean wasn't even watching the show, but instead looking down at Castiel's hands that were settled in his lap. But when Cas spoke he snapped his eyes up at the T.V and immediately changed the channel. He decided on cartoons, Cas would enjoy those.

"Dean."

Dean looked over at Cas who was way too close, staring right into Dean's eyes. Dean leaned back a little, but not too much because he loved feeling the warmth of Cas's breath hit his chin and neck.

"What, Cas?"

"I think we should talk about the "elephant in the room"."

Cas even put the quotation marks around the words he hardly understood. By the look on his face Cas felt proud of himself that he used a human reference. Dean's brows crinkled and he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. After a few moments he took a deep breath.

"What "elephant" ?"

"The feelings between us Dean. We are both aware that we share a… profound bond. I have very strong feelings for you, Dean." Castiel put his hand awkwardly on Dean's shoulder and edged his face a little closer, lessening the space between their lips. Dean's eyes got wide and he licked his lips, unintentionally. He looked at Cas. First at his beautiful blue eyes and then down to his lips, then quickly back to his eyes.

"Cas, there is uh…. This bond uh… What kind of feelings?"

"When we are in the same room my stomach feels heavy." Cas looked down a bit nervously and then lifted his head back up to Dean's. "I believe you call it "butterflies". My vessels heart also pounds very loudly and quickly."

Dean said nothing. He just put his right hand on the back of Cas's neck and pulled his face into a firm, desperate kiss. His right hand was clenching his oversized trenchcoat pulling him closer to his own quivering body. Surprisingly, Cas pushed Dean back onto the couch and was hovering over Dean breathing heavily. His lips were swollen and pink and Dean just observed his angelic face. Dean put his arms inside of the angels coat and slipped it over his shoulders, which he could feel were muscular, and tossed it on the table beside them. He then yanked the messily knotted tie from around his neck and started to unbotton the white dress shirt that was separating their bodies. Cas just straddled Dean and looked at the face that made his heart race with his head tilted and a soft smile on his lips. Dean noticed the look he was getting from the half naked angel hovering over him and hastily tore off his own shirt. Cas bent back into Dean's space and kissed him passionately. He caressed Dean's hair and cheeks. He grabbed at his neck and shoulders as if he might slip away from him if he stopped touching him. Dean couldn't take it any longer and slid a shaky hand down Castiel's pants and grabbed his throbbing member. They both gasped and…

Dean shook his head and noticed that his breathing had become heavy and uneven. He was still sitting in front of Cas, hand still rested on his shoulder. Dean pushed the warm hand off of his shoulder, jumped up, and walked over to the sink in the kitchen of the apartment. Castiel didn't move an inch.

Bending over the sink with his hands on either side of it as if he was going to blow chunks he said, "Cas. You don't know what you're even saying." His voice was raspy. "You don't even know what emotions you're describing."

He heard Cas sigh and it forced him to envision Castiel's eyes closing shut and sighing from the pleasure of Dean's hand on his cock.

"I do know what emotions I am describing Dean." Castiel stood. "It is love."

Dean put a hand on is forehead and slid it down his face. He was sweating now and his body was literally shaking. He let out the big breath he was holding in. He had become so used to hiding his feelings from Cas, from everyone. Not only did he hide his feelings about Castiel, but he made sure no one, not Sammy, Bobby, the countless girls he's slept with, knew how lonely he felt inside. When Cas was in the room his heart longed for him to wrap his arms around him and let Dean breath in the sent of him. He wanted to kiss his lips and feel the stubble of his chin rubbing against his. He hated that he felt this way. He was not into guys, he liked boobs. He _loved_ boobs.

But Dean didn't like "guys" he liked "a guy" an angel, _his_ angel. Dean turned around and as he did Castiel vanished and appeared right in front of him. This time Dean didn't flinch and he didn't lecture Cas about the appropriate amount of personal space. Instead he pulled Castiel by his trench coat, into a desperate hug. He wrapped his arms around Cas' waist so tight that he might as well have been apart of the angel's clothing. Castiel put his hand on Dean's neck and his other on his back and held him even closer, if it was even possible.

"I am not going anywhere Dean. I will always be here."

Castiel then transported himself and Dean to the bed. Dean was dizzy for a few seconds but didn't even have time to reprimand the angel for the uncomfortable movement because when he looked at Cas he was clothed in only gray boxer briefs. He stared at the mostly naked man lying next to him with astonishment and desire. He looked down at his own half naked body and when he looked back up Castiel was directly in front of his face. Dean licked his lips, intentionally preparing them this time, and smiled slightly. Castiel took Dean's face in his hands and kissed him. The kiss was rough and inexperienced, but Dean didn't care. He pushed Castiels body back on the bed and laid on top of his angels hot muscular body. He broke the kiss and Cas squinted his eyes, as if to say, "why did you stop?" Dean chuckled and went back to kissing the beautiful creature that was lying beneath his body.

* * *

The next morning.

Castiel didn't sleep, but he was lying in the bed under the covers with Dean's head on his chest and his right arm draped over his naked stomach. Castiel looked down at the man he just spent a romantic and sinful night with. He would be cast out of Heaven for such acts, but he didn't care. He would gladly fall from grace for the man that he loved, now that he knew that he cared for him back.

Dean's eyes blinked open slowly and once he noticed he was holding Cas he tightened his hold on the angel. He looked up into his favorite blue eyes and then buried his face in Castiel's chest and planted a soft kiss on his peck.

"You laid there all night? You didn't have to do that…wasn't it uncomfortable?

Cas held Dean's face with one hand and sighed, "Not at all. I had you to comfort me."

Dean rolled over on his back and stared at the ceiling. What was he doing? He just spent an erotic, totally bromantic night with Cas. **CAS**. _CASTIEL_. He was supposed to be his friend, his guardian angel. Why did he let his own desperate needs get in the way of a strictly platonic friendship? He couldn't help feeling that he just kicked up a whole lot of problems for the two of them. Castiel was observing Dean's face as he thought and could see the pain and confusion in his expressions. Cas sat up and looked at Dean.

"Dean, last night I could feel your soul." Dean's face contorted into the most strange face he's ever made.

"I felt your pain, Dean. I felt how lonely you were when we first kissed. I felt horrible hurt." Castiel took Dean's hand in his own. Dean looked him straight in the eyes. "I will be cast down from Heaven Dean, for our acts of passion last night." Cas saw the regret and sadness quickly show on Dean's face, but before he could say a word Castiel continued. "I am not sad. After God left and the Archangels took over Heaven I've been wanting a reason to leave Heaven, for good. I have found that reason. That reason is you Dean. I would like to spend forever with you."

Dean laid there under the blankets naked and speechless. He couldn't find the right words to say so he just pulled Cas into a passionate kiss. Castiel's kisses were getting significantly better already. Probably from all the practice last night, Dean thought. He then leaned back from the kiss and held Cas' shoulders in his hands.

"I love you, Cas." Dean didn't look away, he stared straight back into his angels eyes. Castiel smiled widely.

"I love you, Dean Winchester."


End file.
